


Aunt Lydia

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Max, Rafael, there’s someone here to see you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aunt Lydia

“Lydia! One of my favorite ladies!” Magnus greeted at the door, pulling her in for a hug. “And how was your trip to Idris? Boring?”

“You have no idea,” Lydia replied, returning the hug before pulling back. “And where are my dear nephews at?”

Magnus smiled. “Having a tea party with Alexander.”

“A tea party? Oh this I have got to see,” She said, as Magnus led her through the loft and towards the kids’ room. “And how did he get conned into it?”

“Because he can never say no to either of our boys,” Magnus replied. “Max, Rafael, there’s someone here to see you.”

The two boys perked their heads up and jumped up, running towards Lydia. “Aunt Lydia! Aunt Lydia!” She knelt down so she could give them both tight hugs, kissing them both on the forehead.

“Ah, there are my two favorite nephews,” She said, smiling at both of them. “Do you have room at your tea party for one more?”

“Yes!” Rafael said, taking Lydia’s hand and pulling her towards the small table in the middle of the room. While the boys both had chairs, Alec had to kneel on the floor and still towered over everything.

“It’s good to see you again,” Alec said, giving her a hug. “Its been awhile.”

“It has been. I’m so glad to be back though. Too many boring meetings.” She thanked Max as he pretended to pour her a cup of tea and she took a sip. “Mmm, did you make this yourself?” She asked and the young warlock giggled.

Magnus stood behind Alec, placing a hand on his shoulder as he fondly watched Lydia play with their sons. “Would you care to join us for dinner tonight? We were thinking of taking the boys out for pizza and you are more than welcome to come.”

“Please Aunt Lydia?” Rafael asked, tugging on her coat. “Please, please?”

Lydia smiled and ruffled his hair. “Of course I will.”


End file.
